


It Never Ends

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Enobaria having nightmares.





	It Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

She wasn’t sure why she came back to District 2. Enobaria guessed that it was because she had nowhere else to go. She had her big brother at District 2, but he barely talked to her. 

Enobaria saw the children she mentored all around the city. Also, the man that died in the mine. She knew that she was supposed to feel nothing because she’s from District. She wasn’t okay and she never would be. 

Some nightmares would never stop.


End file.
